


Wyznania

by Ellir



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Headcanon, Świat Czarownic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellir/pseuds/Ellir
Summary: Po decydującym starciu Światła i Mroku w Escore, niektórzy zostają zmuszeni do uporządkowania prywatnych spraw.





	Wyznania

**Author's Note:**

> Ta czwóreczka to moja ukochana ekipa ze Świata Czarownic (której nie traktuję zbyt poważnie), a do tego Yonan i Crytha byli moim nastoletnim OTP. Niech to wystarczy za wyjaśnienie.  
> Jest to pierwsza część ze starej kolekcji promptów z tumblra wymyślonych dla Świata Czarownic (Witch World Week).  
> Temat: lover / healer  
> Akcja ma miejsce po wydarzeniach z Bramy Kota.

"(...) I tylko tobie, Yonanie, mówię o tym, czego się dowiedziałam. Ty rozumiesz, że wolność jest ważniejsza od mocy. Poza tym jest niebezpieczna: można zbytnio przywiązać się do niej i przedkładać ją nad wszystko w świecie."

Andre Norton, _Czarodziejskie Miecze_

 

 

Yonan nie potrafił stwierdzić, jak długo leżał w sadzawce z leczniczym mułem. Nie pamiętał też jak do niej trafił. Próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, lecz jego ostatnie wspomnienie dotyczyło dojmującego chłodu, kota i okropnego bólu rozdzierającego bok. Dalej była już tylko pustka.

Miał mnóstwo czasu dla siebie, odcięty od bieżących spraw Doliny Zielonych Przestworzy. Rzadko ktoś go odwiedzał; jego przyjaciele, Tsali i Uruk pilnowali, aby nabierał sił w spokoju. Crytha pokazała się jedynie raz, na samym początku, chociaż nie miał pewności, czy rzeczywiście ją widział. Wysoka gorączka mogła stworzyć majak czegoś, czego pragnął całym sercem. Jednak nie tracił nadziei, że dziewczyna go odwiedzi.  

Wymuszona bezczynność zachęcała Yonana do niezbyt przyjemnych rozmyślań. Dotychczas Crytha towarzyszyła mu w każdej rekonwalescencji, więc musiało coś się stać. Czyżby starożytne Moce zmusiły ją do opuszczenia Zielonej Doliny, żeby wykonała kolejną, niebezpieczną misję? Możliwe, że Dahaun powierzyła jej nowe obowiązki albo lady Chriswitha poprosiła o pomoc...

Ostatecznie okazał się skończonym głupcem. Dziewczyna wcale nie opuściła domeny Dahaun, nie miała też dodatkowych zajęć. Najwyraźniej nie czuła potrzeby, aby do niego zajrzeć i był zmuszony to zaakceptować.

\- Nadal kocham czarownicę... - wymamrotał przygnębiony Yonan. - Myślałem o niej, będąc w drodze.

\- Niedziwne zatem, że skończyłeś rozpruty. - Uruk zignorował pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, doskonale bawiąc się  kosztem młodego wojownika. - Kto pojmie kobiety Mocy? - dodał, wzruszając ramionami.- Kapłanki Ninutry nigdy z innymi nie trzymały. Dopóki nie zostaniesz zwojem, Bramą albo lepiej - adeptką... Na wiele nie licz, uwierz mi.

Yonan westchnął rozczarowany. Próba podzielenia się rozterkami spełzła na niczym.

\- Wiesz, że nadal poważnie słabuję, prawda? Bezwstydnie wykorzystujesz sytuację. Jako jedyna osoba w Dolinie muszę wysłuchiwać twoich fatalnych żartów, zmurszały toporniku.

Uruk nie zdołał ukryć złośliwego uśmiechu.

\- Ranisz mnie. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, przyjacielu. To jedynie rady od serca. Nie będę ukrywał, wybrałeś sobie kiepski obiekt westchnień. W porównaniu z wielką adeptką raczej wypadasz miernie, by nie rzec - żałośnie. - Topornik potarł brodę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Nagle tryumfalnie uniósł rękę. - Słuchaj, a ta panna cudzoziemka? Kel-Say? Wydaje się dosyć miła. Prawda, też taka trochę czarownica, ale skoro w takowych gustu...

Yonan pośpiesznie wpadł mu w słowo:

-  Nie. Była dobrą kompanką, ale-

\- Chłopcze, trzeba dawać innym szansę - Uruk nie pozwolił się uciszyć. - Myślisz, że wyprawy z _geas_ będą cię dręczyły przez resztę życia? Jesteś w błędzie! Kiedyś sam będziesz musiał coś zdziałać, a zapewniam cię, że kobiety to trudne istoty. Ostateczna bitwa Lodowego Jęzora wyda ci się błaha w porównaniu z zawiłościami niewieściej natury. Za moich czasów... - Dawny wojownik przerwał w pół zdania. Wstał i pośpiesznie rozejrzał się za którąś z jaszczurek zazwyczaj czuwających nad chorymi.

Yonan robił się coraz ciemniejszy na twarzy, oczy mu się zaszkliły. Próbował uspokoić oddech, ale niewiele to dało, bo zaczął się krztusić.

\- Co się...

Nagle Yonan wybuchł śmiechem. Dopiero ostre kłucie w ledwie zagojonym boku, sprawiło, że na krótko zapanował nad sobą. Kilka razy odetchnął głęboko.

\- Płomieniu! Porady miłosne od niedoszłego bożka Thasów, litości! - Młodzieniec znowu się roześmiał. - Ratuj mnie, Tsali!

Uruk wpatrywał się w niego zdumiony, ale po chwili sam zaczął głośno rechotać.

\- Niezaprzeczalnie byłem bogiem miłości! - zawołał.

 

~~

 

Crytha stała ukryta w cieniu liściastej ściany. Pokręciła z politowaniem głową, choć nie potrafiła  powstrzymać uśmiechu, słuchając przekomarzań obu mężczyzn. Yonan rzadko znajdował czas na odpoczynek, a jeszcze rzadziej miał okazję do żartów. Zazwyczaj jego myśli zaprzątały problemy Escore albo tajemnice z przeszłości Tolara. Jak nikt zasługiwał na odrobinę wytchnienia od dawnych bitew i Wielkich Mocy.

Tsali pojawił się obok niej niemal bezszelestnie.

„Nie podejdziesz?”, zapytał, z zaciekawieniem przekrzywiając głowę. „Niedawno byłaś zła, panno czarownico...”.

Kapłanka Ninutry żywo zaprzeczyła. Yonan nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że w trakcie jego wyprawy z niepokoju zachowywała się niczym zapchlone rasti. Gdy wyruszał, pożegnała go krótko, bez ckliwości, ale potem wypatrywała go przez cały czas, nie pokładając ani krzty zaufania w czarownicy z Estcarpu. Na nieszczęście dalekowidzenie często zawodziło wypaczone mocami zbudzonymi przez cudzoziemkę. Wreszcie na sam koniec płomienie* pokazały Crycie, gdzie szukać Yonana i Kel-Say. Bez namysłu ruszyła na granicę Zielonej Doliny.

Wygląd Yonana budził grozę; wyczerpany do cna, zakrwawiony, poszarpany i blady, jakby już stał pod Ostatnią Bramą. Crytha była gotowa przywołać samą Ninutrę byleby go uratować.

Tsali zasyczał, odrywając ją od wspomnień.

„Panno czarownico...”, był skonfundowany.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. Odeszła, nie chcąc, aby Uruk lub Yonan odkryli jej obecność.

„Nie jestem tam teraz potrzebna”, odpowiedziała, korzystając z myślowej więzi.

Zamilkła. Szukała w sobie odwagi do wypowiedzenia ważnych słów, ale bała się ich znaczenia, ukrytej w nich potrzeby zmiany. Westchnęła.

„Powinnam się radować służbą u mojej Pani, tym, że dzieli się ze mną mądrością i potęgą, prawda? Mogę pomagać, dokonywać niezwykłych rzeczy w imię Światła”.  Zrobiła pauzę. Tsali podążał tuż obok, cierpliwie czekając aż podejmie temat na nowo. „To, czego tak mocno pragnęłam, odnalazłam w Escore. A jednak... Moc to nie wszystko, nie Adepci, nie Światło i Mrok... To Yonan”, wykrztusiła z największym trudem.” To on jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu”.

Niespodziewanie poczuła wielką ulgę. Nareszcie ustaliła priorytety. Kochała Yonana, choć inaczej niż sobie tego życzył. Był jej bratem, najlepszym przyjacielem. Po kilku latach intensywnej nauki i poznawania najróżniejszych  Mocy uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie potrafi oddać się im całkowicie, tak, jak dawni Adepci z Escore albo Czarownice z Estcarpu. Musiałaby zacząć wielbić samotność i odsunąć od siebie inne istoty. Poświęcić wszystko. Strach o bezpieczeństwo Yonana pozwolił jej zrozumieć, że wkroczyła na drogę, której wcześniej się wystrzegała. Istniały rzeczy cenniejsze od starożytnych potęg. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć?

 „W takim razie, panno czarownico, powinnaś zawrócić z tej ścieżki”.

Dziewczyna przystanęła i podniosła wzrok na Jaszczuroludka. Zdawało się, że jego gadzi pysk wykrzywia się radośniej niż zwykle.

\- Zgadza się, przyjacielu - odparła z uśmiechem.

I zrobiła to, co poradził. Zawróciła.

 

 

* _Ninutra jest znana jako Pani Ognia, a jej kapłanki przepowiadały przyszłość, więc mam headcanon, że zamiast z misy z wodą, używały ognia do jasno- i dalekowidzenia._

~~

**Bonus 1:**

\- Tym razem nasz chłopak przeszarżował - skomentował Uruk. Lekki ton jakim to powiedział sprawił, że Crytha zaczęła otwierać usta, aby coś odwarknąć w odpowiedzi.- Spokojnie, spokojnie kapłanko! Nie morduj! - Uniósł dłonie w pojednawczym geście, co jednak nie ukryło figlarnych iskierek w jego spojrzeniu. - Rozumiem twoje podenerwowanie, ale może odrobinę przesadziłaś, oświadczając, że Kel-Say dobrymi chęciami może się wyp...

\- Uruku! - przerwała mu. - Ustalmy, że nic nie wiesz i że nic nie powiesz.

\- Ja nie, ale co na to reszta?

\- Nimi też się zajmę - odparła stanowczo, uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

\- Chyba się ciebie tak troszeczkę obawiam, kapłanko.

Crytha wbiła palec w pierś topornika.

\- I słusznie.

 

~~

**Bonus 2:**

\- Jeszcze raz wpadniesz na pomysł słuchania rad kotów, żeby rzucać się z urwisk to...

\- Crytho, ty masz ptaki na swoich usługach. Rozmawiasz z nimi! - bronił się rozpaczliwie Yonan.

\- Nieważne. Słuchaj mądrzejszych. Jestem Ustami Ninutry! Nie będziesz skakał z urwisk i hasał po Escore z obcymi kobietami!

\- C-co?

\- Nieważne!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places belongs to A.Norton. I don't owe anything within Witch World.


End file.
